1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to play structures for use in a playground or park and, more particularly, to a play structure having overhead water sprays, water spouts and faucets for activating the water sprays and spouts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recreational water theme parks have grown in popularity over the years. Most water theme parks consist primarily of ride or "thrill" attractions. The most popular among these are water slides in which participants slide down a wet trough or tunnel and splash down into a pool of water. While thrill attractions are very popular among older children and adults they are often unsuited for small children. Facilities for entertaining small children have generally been limited to wading pools, miniature water slides and static play structures.